Red Like Roses
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: [Based on the RWBY song] Today is Valentine's Day and love is in the air! Everyone is being lovey-dovey!...Well, almost everybody. But the holiday has something special planned for Shindou Takuto and Koutestu Ami... What's in store for them? [Shindou x Ami]


[Based on the RWBY song] Today is Valentine's Day and love is in the air! Everyone is being lovey-dovey!...Well, almost everybody. But the holiday has something special planned for Shindou Takuto and Koutestu Ami... What's in store for them? [Shindou x Ami]

**A/N: Hi everybody! Happy Valentine's Day! I don't think I've ever written a holiday-based fic before so... why not now? Valentine's Day- the romantic holiday- only comes once a year and I don't wanna wait another year for this!**

**I highly doubt the plot of the story is the same as the lyrics in the song, but hey, I'm not perfect!**

**So please enjoy this fic!**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day. Love was in the air because it was Valentine's Day! There were couples being lovey-dovey in almost every corner; unfortunately, school wasn't cancelled, meaning that some teenagers are going to be apart with their lovers for most of the day, how disappointing.

In one certain school, in one certain classroom, one certain boy was currently unhappy for a different reason.

_I wonder why people would spend their time on love? Shouldn't they be focusing on other important things? _Shindou Takuto wondered in his head as he felt the tense, love-yearning atmospheric tension in the room recently. Even the teacher is love-dazed by the holiday and is currently the tale of how she and her husband met.

Shindou was annoyed. People were wasting time on love when they should have other things to focus on. Although... he has been receiving interesting love letters recently... He shook his head, hoping to release that idea in his head.

Having enough of the sappy love story, the prodigy was about to raise his hand and simply ask the teacher when are they going to have their math lesson.

However, he didn't have time nor did he notice the clock; the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another classroom, a certain girl was nervous and unhappy for a much different reason.

The atmospheric tension was the same as the same classroom where the previous scene took place.

The girl gulped as she looked down from the desk and onto her lap, gazing at the red heart-shaped box of chocolates wrapped in a simple velvet white ribbon; _I wonder if he'll accept my confession... _she shook her head dejectedly, _No! No! I'm sure he wouldn't! _she mentally laughed sadly, _Pfft. It was so stupid of me to think that someone like him would _love_ someone like me... There are sooo many girls who are better than me..._

She placed the box back in her desk as she listened to her teacher ramble about how he and his wife met.

But she could not listen any longer as her thoughts linger to what might happen.

_"Pfft. No thank you Koutestu-san, but I have no time for love, especially for someone like you." He gave her her box of chocolates back and turned then walked away._

_"B-but, m-m-matte!" Ami ran forward to chase him, persistent to give him the chocolates, but he seems to be walking further and further away from her; whenever Ami tries to grab onto him, he just keeps on moving faster, the greenette stops to breathe._

_When she looks at her pathway, he was gone._

**RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!**

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Placing her box of chocolates in her bag, she grabbed her back and bento box then dashed out.

* * *

Ami was quietly sneaking around the halls, hoping not to be seen by a certain mean queen and her gang. The greenette was trying to get to the locker of a certain prodigy.

To her amazement, she managed to reach the lockers without being seen.

She sighed in relief, _YES!_

She was about to slip her love letter for that special someone for the week (she sends him weekly love letters) when a certain mean queen grabbed hold of her unkempt and long green ponytail and spun her around, Ami released a whimper. A really loud one.

"Keep it down will'ya? People will go deaf with your voice." It was Houki Starr- the mean queen bee of the school. She's half-japanese and half-american.

"Yeowww!" Ami let out another whimper. She darted her eyes to the direction of the locker of a certain someone- the letter had managed to slip in when Houki pulled her hair.

_Yey! Even if THIS happened, my letter still managed to get in! _the greenette smiled and mentally cheered in victory.

Houki's group is called the 'Houki Three', it is comprised of Houki Starr herself; her sister, Maki Starr; and her best friend, Naomi Kuma.

Naomi Kuma took a bunch of big locks of Ami's, grasped it in her hands, clenched on it and yanked it as hard as she can while using her foot to kick her back. Ami was came lunging forward, coming face-to-face with the lockers.

"Gyaaah!" Ami yelled out in pain as tears threatened to fall, _Where are the teachers when you need them?! _

For some reason, only the Houki Three and Ami were around for a really long distance. Ami's cries were usually heard around the school, but people were probably too busy being all lovey-dovey around each other, they couldn't notice or hear her screams and cries.

All except for one. But that person is currently heading towards the rooftop. He heard her cry, and dashed back downstairs.

Back to Houki, her cronies and Ami; Ami was currently and again yelping in pain as Houki and Naomi yanked more of her hair and kicked her against the lockers, slamming her onto them while Maki took pictures.

Ami's lip and head were dripping with blood and staining the floor. Houki Starr and her cronies noticed this and just cackled, not feeling any twinge of guilt.

As the bullying continued, Ami wondered to herself what did she do to Houki to deserve it. What has she ever done to her?

Well, truth be told, Ami doesn't know that Houki knows who Ami's special someone is. And that person has a fan club, with Houki as president.

Houki was queen, and she wanted **him **to be her king!

At first, Houki didn't mind Ami sending him love letters, knowing she wouldn't have a chance and decided to humor her. However; when she saw **that **look on **his **face, she couldn't believe it. She had thought **he**,out of all people, would never have that look on his face, ever in his entire life- knowing he would be so focused on other things. He wouldn't even look that way at her- Houki Starr, the queen bee of the school!

Houki and her cronies went spying on Ami, wondering if she knows what **his **face looks like when he reads **her **love letters. After so many days of spying, Houki notices that she just leaves the love letters and doesn't come back to watch his reaction. The mean queen has decided to act- to get rid of that wretched greenette before it's too late.

She and Naomi were about to deliver the final blow when they were interrupted by a loud scold.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Houki, Naomi and Maki (who turned off her camera) as well as Ami all whipped their heads to see a slightly red-face but really, really angry Shindou.

"S-sh-shi-shindou-sama!" Houki yelped in surprise. She and Naomi let go of Ami's hair and retreated a few steps backward to Maki. Ami was on all fours and facing the floor. Shindou rushed towards the girl and he grabbed waist.

"Na-na-nani?!" Ami's eyes widened. Her arms flailed up and down as she was being carried bridal style by her secret crush- Ami could not resist jumping up and down and cheering gleefully mentally as well as turning as red as roses.

"Don't worry Koutestu-san..." Shindou said softly as he grabbed tighter onto the greenette.

Ami smiled and slowly closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Maki and Naomi were now trying to calm down the red, enraged and scorned Houki with evil-aura and fiery background.

* * *

Surprisingly, only fifteen minutes of lunch was left for Shindou and Ami when the latter woke up with bandages on her wounds, notably her head.

"Hey... Koutestu-san?" Shindou was sitting beside the bed-ridden girl, who was still clutching her bag, the yellow-eyed girl still hasn't let go of it even when the Houki Three was bullying her.

"What is it Shindou-kun?~" the yellow-eyed girl had a soft, sweet and melodic tone; which was a big shock to Shindou since the greenette normally yells and had a very loud voice, louder than Midori's.

"Why didn't you tell anyone... what the 'Houki Three'-" he quoted with his two fingers, making Ami giggled a little bit and Shindou smile slightly, "-were doing to you?"

"Oh... it wasn't really important..." Ami turned her head away from Shindou's gaze to stare out of the window, "Her parents are a really big supporter and donator of this school; plus, she's the queen of this place- if I fight back... everyone, since they all worship her, will turn on me..." She let a tear trickle down her cheek, knowing very well that 'everyone' practically and somehow worships Houki and her cronies.

"No, not everyone."

Ami shifted her body to face Shindou with her eyebrows furrowed. "N-nani? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is. I don't worship Houki. Even if she does worship me via the fan club." the prodigy crossed his arms and closed his eyes with a frown.

Ami smiled, _So he _doesn't _like Houki after all! I'm on a victory roll!_

She felt hope rushing through her heart.

However, Shindou smiled, "It's because I already have someone very dear to me..."

Ami's smile faded into a thin line, she felt her chest hurt. She knew what it was. She imagined it to be very painful, but she never thought it would this _this _painful. It felt as though her heart was smashed into a million pieces.

"Well..." he stood up, "I better get going now." He gave her one last assuring smile before saying, "I'm going to deal with Houki Starr and her 'cronies' after what they did to you, even if it was just this once, I'll make sure they're expelled." And then just like that, he closed the door then left.

"..." Ami was silent throughout the rest of lunch period.

* * *

The rest of the day didn't go well for Ami, she had classes with the Houki Three for afternoon classes (which her classmates would say what it would be 'an honor' to be classmates with the queen). For some reason, no one dared to ask about Ami's injuries, she won't ever bother telling anyone as they would say she was jealous about Houki and is falsely accusing her of such things.

However, Houki Starr, her sister and her bestfriend weren't in classes as well as in History, her only class with Shindou Takuto, who wasn't present as well.

_Were they skipping classes?_ Ami thought. _Sure if it was Houki and her cronies, but Shindou? No..._

When the final bell rang, Ami quickly ran off, wanting to get home as quickly as possible, skipping soccer practices.

When she was about to cross the gate, a brown-haired boy with hair styled like the wind called out to her.

"AMI-CHAN!"

Ami whipped her head around to see Matsukaze Tenma, a close friend of her secret crush (it was painful to think about him), running towards her with his hand waving in the air.

"The principal wants to see you."

Ami gulped, _What did I get in trouble for? I didn't do anything wrong! _she was nervous and worried, _Phooey, looks like my victory streak had just ended... _she thought with a pout.

* * *

Ami opened the door to the principal's office to see the principal himself, Houki Starr, Maki Starr, Naomi Kuma and finally, Shindou Takuto.

It was all a nervous heartbeat that it felt like everything was a blur on what happened next, what Ami remembered is that Shindou had told the principal what happened earlier; the principal realized that Ami has been recieving injuries for the past two months and was labeled as 'accidents' by the Houki Three, who coincidentally, all witnessed it, it was suspicious for the principal but he said that he couldn't do anything without any proof; Ami hung her head low as Houki smirked in triumph, however, Shindou grabbed hold of Maki Starr's camera and showed the photos of Ami being horrifingly tortured by Houki and her 'cronies'. Finally, it was the end of the Houki Three- lost and humiliated, they have been expelled from the school.

The Houki Three left silently (Houki was blaming Maki) in tears and in shame, but covered their faces, refusing to show them as the principal made calls to their parents.

* * *

Shindou decided to spend the rest of Valentine's Day with Ami (both had surprisingly ditched practice, what a shock) in case Houki and her cronies would do something, very shockingly, they didn't do anything for revenge.

The yellow-eyed girl was very, very happy with this but then remembered that the red-eyed boy already had someone special to him.

When they reached the riverbank, Ami suddenly remembered something.

She dropped her bag and rummaged through it. Shindou leaned forward, curious on what the girl is looking for.

At last, the girl had found what she was looking for and shoved it in his hands, he let out a soft yelp in surprise.

"HERE!" Ami swiftly turned away as soon as she shoved the red heart-shaped box in his hands.

"E-eh?!" Shindou stared at it, gaping. Ami, meanwhile, was looking at her own reflection nervously at the river; after a few minutes, she began rubbing the back of her neck. "Hehehe, if you didn't want it, you could've just said so..." she quietly stood up to take the box of chocolates when her arms had outstretched but she didn't feel the box in her hands.

No.

She felt her crush's body grabbing onto hers and hugging her tenderly, with his face turning as red as roses, he touched her hair softly and mumbled, "No... I'll keep the chocolates..."

Ami was shocked, her crush was hugging her? What about his special someone?

"To be honest Koutestu-san... I've never really like Valentine's Day or have anything romantic in my life; however... that all changed when you started sending me love letters..."

Ami's eyes widened, _Wait. Wait a minute! HE KNOWS?!_

Shindou nodded, "Yup, I recognized your handwriting; it wasn't hard. Yours was special, beautiful above others..."

Ami's heart started beating madly, she felt like it was about to pop out any second right now.

"Koutestu-san..." Shindou grabbed onto both of hands (he had placed the chocolate box gently on the floor) and neared his face towards her.

"I love you..."

...

...

...

"Na-nani?!" Ami gaped. Shindou did not say anything, he closed his eyes and sighed firmly, waiting for the rejection.

"What about your special someone?" the greenette asked in astonishment.

"Don't you get it?"

"No, not really."

Shindou sweatdropped, "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"..."

Shindou was silent, he caressed the yellow-eyed girl's cheek and stared at her beautiful face and bright big yellow eyes. He leaned closer and...

**~CHU**

Ami almost fainted from the kiss. Her crush was pressing his soft lips onto her. It was kinda exactly how she imagined it would feel. Ami and Shindou intertwinted their hands together. She then realized... she was the special someone. _**His **_special someone.

When they separared, their hands still intertwined and eyes looking directly at each other, "Ami... be mine..."

Ami nodded, hugged him and then leaned her face towards his. Their eyes closed as they both enjoyed another tender kiss.

But just as the two were enjoying their romantic moment...

"Hey Shindou-senpai! Ami-chan! Did you guys know that Tsurugi and Aoi are dating?!"

Of course, Tenma just had to interrupt the wonderful moment.

* * *

**A/N: Again! Happy Valentine's Day, minna!**


End file.
